A stent is an elongated device used to support an intraluminal wall. In the case of a stenosis, a stent provides an unobstructed conduit for blood in the area of the stenosis. Such a stent may also have a prosthetic graft layer of fabric or covering lining the inside or outside thereof, such a covered stent being commonly referred to in the art as an intraluminal prosthesis, an endoluminal or endovascular graft (EVG), or a stent-graft.
A prosthesis may be used, for example, to treat a vascular aneurysm by removing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of rupture. Typically, a prosthesis is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm endoluminally, i.e. by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the prosthesis, restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath or catheter, is delivered by a deployment system or “introducer” to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the body through the patient's skin, or by a “cut down” technique in which the entry blood vessel is exposed by minor surgical means. When the introducer has been threaded into the body lumen to the prosthesis deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the prosthesis to be ejected from the surrounding sheath or catheter in which it is restrained (or alternatively the surrounding sheath or catheter is retracted from the prosthesis), whereupon the prosthesis expands to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion may be effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a memory material to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration.
Various types of stent architectures are known in the art, including many designs comprising a filament or number of filaments, such as a wire or wires, wound or braided into a particular configuration. Included among these wire stent configurations are braided stents, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771 to Hans I. Wallsten and incorporated herein by reference, the '771 Wallsten patent being only one example of many variations of braided stents known in the art and thus not intended as a limitation of the invention described herein later. Braided stents tend to be very flexible, having the ability to be placed in tortuous anatomy and still maintain patency. The flexibility of braided stents make them particularly well-suited for treating aneurysms in the aorta, where the lumen of the vessel often becomes contorted and irregular both before and after placement of the stent.
Among the many applications for stent-grafts is for deployment in bifurcated lumen, such as for repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA). Various stent-graft configurations are known in the art for bifurcated applications, including single-piece and modular designs, graft designs fully supported by stents, and graft designs only partially supported by stents. Referring now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, there are shown the components of a modular, non-braided, bifurcated, stent 10 for use with a fully-supported graft as is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,627 to Goicoechea et al and adapted for implantation within the aorta of a human. By “fully-supported” it is meant that the graft is adapted to have stent structure underlying the graft throughout the entire length of the graft, as opposed to having extensive lengths of unsupported graft between anchoring stent portions, as will be described herein later.
As shown in FIG. 1A, stent 10 comprises a main body 12 which bifurcates into a first frustoconical leg transition 14 with a dependent first leg 16, and a second frustoconical leg transition 18. Second leg 20 is a modular component comprising a frustoconical part 22 adapted to interlock within second leg transition 18, and a depending portion 24. Frustoconical part 22 may have barbs 23 to help firmly connect second leg 20 to leg transition 18. As shown in FIG. 2, such a bifurcated stent 10 is typically implanted within the vasculature such that the main body 12 and leg transitions 14 and 18 are positioned within the aorta main portion 26 and with the dependent first leg 16 and depending portion 24 of second leg 20 each positioned within respective iliac arteries 28 and 30. Modular designs are also available wherein both legs are modular components. All of the bifurcated stents described herein, regardless of underlying structure, generally resemble the configuration shown in FIG. 2 when fully implanted.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B and as fully described in the '627 patent, the structure of stent 10 is a continuous wire zig-zag structure comprising a series of struts 32 joined at apices 34 and wound into hoops 36, with abutting hoops joined together in some manner, such as with sutures, at abutting apices. One potential disadvantage of zig-zag stent architecture is that the apices of the zig-zag structure can rub against the graft, causing wear in the graft.
Modular, fully-supported, bifurcated stent-graft designs using braided architecture are also known. Such designs typically comprise a tubular stent that is crimped or pinched together in the middle or at one end to form a septum and two smaller lumina. These two lumina can then be used as sockets for the iliac sections. The braided stents have the advantage of being very adaptable to tortuous anatomy as compared to other stent architectures. The formation of the crimp, however, can cause metal cold-work and embrittlement in the stent wires and can result in bulkiness in the bifurcation region, requiring a relatively larger deployment profile than other designs.
To overcome the potential disadvantages of modular designs, it is also known to provide one-piece or “unitary” stent designs. Such known designs may be fully supported or only partially supported, such as by having anchoring stent portions only located at the end sections adjacent each opening of the graft. One piece stent designs having a zig-zag stent architecture still have the same disadvantage of potential graft wear due to rubbing of the apices. One-piece graft designs that are only partially supported have the potential disadvantage that the differences in radial strength and flexibility between the unsupported and supported regions makes the stent-grafts susceptible to kinking when navigating through tortuous lumina.
Thus, there is still a need in the art to provide a fully-stent-supported, bifurcated stent-graft that is flexible for navigation through tortuous lumina and that minimizes the risk of elements of the stent architecture creating wear in the graft covering or liner.